


Clit Follows

by FunYUNDERE



Category: It Follows (2014)
Genre: Body Horror, Clairvoyance, Gore, Multi, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts forIt Follows.





	Clit Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being able to see the entity, despite not carrying the curse, because you’re psychic. When it’s in the form of the tall man, it—or he, you suppose—decides to take a break from stalking Jay to flirt with you with no ulterior motives. (Note: Wanting to have sex isn’t an ulterior motive if you’re upfront.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr who wanted an expansion on the summary.

You were just on the verge of crossing over into the Land of Nod when you heard something downstairs clattering to the floor followed by someone slowly bounding up the steps then the bedroom door shutting. While Jay panted and sniffled, you sat up and blinked the sleep from your eyes. If she wasn’t so upset about something else you would have apologized for (almost) falling asleep on top of her bed. 

When you looked over you saw her sitting down, back against the wall facing the door. She wasn’t paying attention to you at all as she stared straight ahead. Four knocks on the door were followed by her sister calling out for her. “Jay, can you open the door?” Paul asked from the other side. 

“It’s in the house.” 

Kelly: “What’s going on?”

Paul sounded a little annoyed as he claimed there were no intruders but Jay looked and sounded like she was about to start bawling. She insisted she saw it. Pressing your toes against the floor you sleepily frowned and drew yourself up more.

“I saw it.”

“Open the door, okay?”

“She’s in the kitchen.” 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” promised Paul. “Open the door and we’ll figure this out. There’s _nothing_ out here.”

An inkling of what was happening started to really rouse you. But as you stood up you were distracted by prickling in your feet. Jay still hadn’t acknowledged you as you breathed out and tried to shake off the pins and needles. Before you could tell her not to, she unlocked the door and let the other two in. 

“Jay.” Kelly talked through her pacing sister’s sniffling. “Jay, why don’t you sit down?”

“I need water. Oh my God, I need water.”

“Okay, I’ll get you some,” Kelly replied, starting to sound annoyed as well.

“No, _stay here!_ ” Now Jay was really starting to cry as she sunk back down. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“There has been ever since that date with Hugo.”

Paul gave you the briefest of glares before focusing back on his crush. “Look, somebody broke the window. That really happened.”

“That wasn’t a girl in the kitchen,” you answered before Jay could say, _But I saw a girl in the kitchen!_ Kelly leaned down in front of her distraught sibling. “Jay, I love you. You’re okay.”

“You don’t believe me. ______ is the only one who believes me.” 

She was about to go into an anecdote about how you got fortune telling banned at your elementary school after your fifth grade class’s Halloween party because you scared too many of your classmates during that game where you were supposed to look into a mirror and see what your spouse would look like. But then there was more knocking. 

“Mom?”

“It’s just Yara,” you muttered, relieved. Even so, Paul picked up a bat as he and Kelly went to see who it was. An image of the group’s comic relief fruitlessly trying the doorknob popped into your head. 

“Mom, is that you?” Kelly asked again.

“No, it’s me.”

_Wait, what’s behind-_

“Yara?”

_-her?_

“Yeah…”

Picking up on your panic, Jay shrieked, “ _Don’t open the door!_ ”

“See? Everything’s okay.” 

At first that’s how it must have seemed to everyone else, even the cursed girl. You felt a sickening presence before you even saw the form Jamie Height’s eldritch stalker had taken. Instead of a girl in piss-soaked panties the entity was now the tallest man you had ever seen in your life. Unable to look away from the empty, blood-rimmed eye sockets, you were only dimly aware of Jay screaming and running through the other exit. The others followed her. Unable to see what you two saw. 

It sloped to fit under the doorframe and almost passed by. Then it paused, which you realized it _never_ did, and looked at you dead on. You wondered if it was still able to see without eyes. Did it see, feel—whatever the verb for your clairvoyant sense was—like you did? To prowl after its victims it must have something similar to your sixth sense. But you were an unexpected element in its crusade to

_Fuck her to death. You want to fuck Jay to death. No…?_

You could tell that it had lost all interest in its intended prey by how it was smiling down at you now. Because of the lack of ocular organs, you couldn’t tell exactly which features it was appraising. But you could guess. The way it—or he, you supposed—loomed above you was oddly attractive. Inappropriately, you thought of how empty your vagina was. And how some girls you knew, even when they were closer to five foot, claimed they’d only date boys six foot plus. If they could see you now.

“You must be over seven feet tall.”

He continued to smile as he slowly reached down to caress the side of your face. Without thinking you rubbed your cheek against his palm. When you realized you were responding to the advances of a dangerous, lustful entity you turned your head away and tried to ignore the tingle in your nether regions. The entity found your coyness endearing and lent down on one knee to take your face in both hands. However dangerous he was to the victims of the curse, you were immune. And, despite appearances, he was nowhere near closely related enough to Homo sapiens to breed with. You wouldn’t have to worry about continuing the cycle or starting a new one. 

The tall man slid his hands down the sides of your neck and let them briefly rest on your shoulders before continuing on down. Through your shirt and bra he was able to tell your nipples were hard. He paused again so he could rub his thumbs over the cups. Even if he only penetrated you with those lengthy fingers, you would be happy. By now you figured your panties probably already had a damp spot but you knew you had to be patient for Jay’s sake. He resumed his descent south.

 _Have you done this before?_ you wanted to ask him. _Taken a break? Taken a break to have consensual intercourse?_

Excess saliva pooled in your mouth. You swallowed it. That action didn’t escape your new lover’s attention. His hands left your thighs, which he was about to pry apart, and one gently grabbed the back of your neck. Those fingers could have easily wrapped around it. The entity pressed his lips against your forehead. Your last indirectly explicit thoughts were hope that Jay would go far enough away and that neither Kelly, Paul, nor Yara would walk in on this. The latter seemed more likely.

Raising your arms, you kissed back but on the lips. He got the hint and picked you up. You draped your arms over his shoulders. The experience was more or less the same as kissing another human but you sensed a deep appetite you weren’t sure you could quell in one session. 

With him supporting you, you single-handedly flung your shirt behind you. Then your back was against the wall. As you unbuttoned your shorts, his hands moved to your waist and continuing holding you up and admiring you like you were… What? Comparing yourself to a doll wasn’t apt. Before he was just flirting. Now the features around his lack of eyes looked wonder-stricken. You yourself wondered if this was how he’d treat a sacred idol and giggled. 

One hand stayed on your middle while the other encompassed your ass as you scooched your shorts and panties down your thighs. Once your panties were dangling off your ankle, his hand left your backside and you were placed on the bed. He pressed down on your bare midriff, coaxing you to lie down. 

You stared at the ceiling. When you looked over again his worn white cotton t-shirt was gone and so were his pants. _Does it count as being naked_ , you wondered, _if you’re still wearing a disguise?_ Any further thoughts you might have had fled your mind when you caught sight of his genitals.

Never mind the thickness, his erect penis was so long you weren’t just worried about cervical penetration. He was packing a kidney puncher. Not wanting a dented ( _from the inside_ ) tummy, you were about to sit up and cross 

_...myself against this friggin’ incubus…_

your legs then ask if he could accommodate when you felt a couple digits prod your entrance. The hands of the entity were pretty great, you had to admit, but you weren’t sure how well _you_ would be able to accommodate even one. His thinking seemed to be along similar lines as a single finger pushed its way into your slick orifice. Your pussy felt way more sensitive than you could ever remember it feeling as he tested it for depth. Managing to rotate his finger, making your hips jump, he popped it back out. The way he was smiling, you were amazed his cheekbones weren’t getting covered in blood. 

Grasping Jay’s sheets, you tried to casually slide your privates away from his oversized boner but he just patiently held your hips in place. Once he got the head in your breaths came out in short puffs until you felt his erection morph to fully fit inside you. Now, the coupling was snug but comfortable. You stopped quivering and quietly laughed in relief and the smile didn’t leave your face as he ground into you. 

“Oooh…” 

You were already beginning to feel the beginning of an orgasm. Once it washed over you, you became aware of his testicles smacking against you. Right before your second cumming, you wondered if they stored semen or some other fluid. By the time you were on your third, you were beginning to feel a little nervous. Your lover seemed to have zero intention of stopping soon.

Again you grasped the sheets and tried to pull yourself away from his dick. And again he grabbed your hips so you had to continue. There was no pain but you thought about how your body wasn’t made to fuck whatever he was. The entity, on the other hand, was built for sexual endurance to the point where he tailored his form for each encounter. He even rearranged his appearance just to further terrorize his targets before violating them. 

Your clairvoyance told you the worst thing you had to worry about was a little overstimulation. So you just gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
